A New Chapter
by Ellis-chan
Summary: A new Ryuugekitai. Suicide. Draconian. Rated for some really bad language. Read and review please!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia _is_ my creation and is Copyrighted to ME. If you steal Dak's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic. Ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

Chapter One

****

The arrival

The Vione

"A new Ryuugekitai?"

"I heard he's from Fanelia!"

"Nani? No way! Dilandau-sama wouldn't..."

"He did. I overheard it when he was talking to Folken-sama."

"he must be furious."

"I bet." The Ryuu' were talking in hushed whispers over the table in the mess hall, it was official. They were receiving a new soldier from the outskirts of Fanelia; a boy who was rumored to speak to dragons. Dak Gallia. The quiet clamor stopped suddenly as their superior, Dilandau Albatoustepped into the room, flanked by a very tall, very strange-looking boy of about 15. His hair was the same color as Dilandau's, cut so that the front was longer than the back and blue streaked bangs fell over his garnet eyes. The other Ryuu' couldn't help but stare as he calmly walked over, sat down next to Gatti and started to eat the meal laid out for him. Gatti, being seated right next to the boy, tried to make conversation. And failed miserably.

"So...you're from Fanelia eh?" Gatti tried. A grunt was Dak's answer. "Okaaay...you're 15 right?" This time Dak swallowed the piece of meat he had been chewing and looked up at the ashen-blonde--haired boy who sat next to him.

"Sixteen." Was his answer. He went back to quietly chewing on the chicken leg.

"Oi, so am I! Kewl ne?" Another grunt, then he 'hn'ed' and casually swept a strand of 

midnight blue hair from his face.

"I guess..."

"Oi! Do you really talk to ryuu'?" Dalet asked stupidly from across the table. Gattikicked him hard in the shins. "Itai! What's the big idea?"

"Baka." Gatti grumbled, and cast a glance at the boy next to him. To his surprise, Dak looked mildly amused at Dalet's question.

"Sure, why not? I guess I could speak to dragons." It was the most he had said since arriving at the Vione. Gatti smirked at the response. The boy may be quiet, but he had a sharp tongue and a quick mind. He would fit in well. 


	2. Dak's First Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia and Calliean Kalleas _are_ my creations and is Copyright ME. If you steal Dak's or Calliean's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic ^___^ ; ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

Chapter Two

****

Dak's First Mission

The Vione, location unknown

"Do you know why you're here?" Dilandau Albatou asked the mysterious boy before him, giving him the sinister smile that he always scared the other Ryuu'. Dak just stood there, unfazed.

"Yes, sir. I am here to serve and protect yourself Dilandau-sama."

"Hn, very good..." Dak's calm demeanor unnerved Dilandau beyond words. There was something about the boy...he was just NOT scared. 'Nothing a good slap won't cure!" Dilandau thought cynically and gave the boy a sound slap across the face. Dak didn't even flinch. It was driving Dilandau crazy, the boy had stood in his chambers for half an hour, being beaten and yelled at and he still had NOT shown any sign of fear! "LEAVE!" Dilandau thundered and stormed over to his throne and bottle of wine. Dak left, as calmly as he had come.

****

The Vione, Dak's quarters

Dak sat in his own chambers and stared into the dancing flames in the fireplace, the light cast eerie shadows across his face and over the floor. He was just staring, nothing more; nothing less. He had been staring into the flames for hours now, contemplating the past, the present. He felt nerve wracking sorrow well up within him and involuntarily, a single tear trickled down his cheek and splashed onto the soft black shirt he wore. He was a traitor. A traitor to Fanelia, to his family, to the few friends he had made...but he did not regret it; not once, and it hurt. Someone gently knocked on the door, bringing Dak back to reality. He crossed the room and opened the door. It was a boy with fluffy blonde curls who had introduced himself as Guimel the day before. He looked about ready to fall over from exhaustion...Dak chuckled to himself as the thought of Guimel passing out cold crossed his mind.

"Dilandau-sama's called a meeting in ten minutes. C'mon you better get dressed, we're going to razz some towns." Dak groaned both inwardly and outwardly. It was _so_ late! Nearly midnight! But he nodded and closed the door over so he could dress in privacy.

****

The Vione, location unknown

"Dak! Over here!" Gatti motioned to the empty spot beside him. Dak walked over and stood beside his new found friend. "Look, this is your first mission Dak. Just remember to listen to Dilandau-sama. He may sound slightly crazy, but he knows what he's doing Ok?" Dak nodded an acknowledgement and looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Ok you slobs, we have a mission to carry out. There is a spy in the woods very near the Vione. We need to catch him and make him talk. Understand?" All the Ryuu bowed down low and muttered a yes. "Good. Now go!" Shesta, the short, sweet--faced blonde Ryuu' stepped boldly forward.

"Dilandau-sama? Aren't you coming?" Dak flinched ever-so slightly when Dilandau slapped the poor boy and coldly walked away.

"I'm guessing that's a no..." Dalet announced. 'He's so good at stating the obvious.' Dak noted. 

****

The Vione, hanger

All the Ryuu' took their Alesides out of the hanger and started inscribing low circles in the sky. Then, Dak spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A person. About medium height, with medium length iron grey hair. It was a girl. He gaped, knowing that this was the person they had come out there to find. Gatti had the same thought.

"That's the one. There, in the clearing." Gatti shouted over the fuzzy intercom that connected the seven Guymelefs. 

"No. Gatti--that's a girl! You idiot!" Dalet, once again stated the obvious.

"Yea, you don't expect us to beat up a girl!"

"It's her. She's the one we were sent to find." Dak said quietly and sent his Alesides into a steep dive. Gatti followed, then and the others.

****

Forest near the Vione

"LET ME GO!!" The girl yelled. She kicked out and thrashed about with all her strength; and she _was_ strong, almost as strong as Gatti, but since she was so skinny it was easy to throw her around. The Ryuu' found out as soon as they had landed that she was _much_ younger than they had thought. 15 at the most. Her grey hair had thrown them off at first. And she was pretty...

"Damn...and I thought she was some old lady!" Viole commented. She twisted around, her arms being held tight by Guimel and Dalet, and kicked Viole in a _really_ bad place. he fell to the ground and whimpered for a bit.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She yelled, her tone biting. "Let me go!" Dak caught a glimpse of her face--her green eyes shone with unshed tears. Tears that would never fall. Dalet elbowed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell to the ground.

The Ryuu' brought the girl to the infirmary and laid her down on the bed. Dak was to keep guard. He looked down at her...she _was _pretty...


	3. Calliean's Escape

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia and Calliean Kalleas _are_ my creations and is Copyright ME. If you steal Dak's or Calliean's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic ^___^ ; ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

Chapter Three

****

Calliean's escape

Vione, infirmary

"Huh? Where...where am I?" The girl cried out. She was confused and scared. She had no idea where she was or why she was there. The girl didn't even remember her own name for that matter.

"You're awake then?" Said a voice to her left. She turned her head and looked at the tall boy that had crept up to her. He had silver-grey hair with midnight blue streaks extending to the tips of his bangs that fell over; and almost covered garnet--coloured eyes that shone, even in the darkness of the small room they were in. His clothing--though finely tailored and mended with great care--were well worn. he gave her a weak smile and started to walk away. 

The girl stretched out her hand and took his. "Wait! Um, what's your name?" He looked startled that a girl would stop him like that.

"Dak. Dak Gallia."

"Oh, I'm...I'm," she stopped to think a bit. Who _was_ she? "Calliean Kalleas," she blushed slightly as he gave her a bigger smile. He turned to leave again. And again the girl stopped him. "Dak?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to leave. Now." he whirled around. The firelight made the girl's features eerie. She looked so scared. "Help me Dak." There was something strange about her.

"Why?" He tried to be nonchalant to the girl's pleading green eyes but they burned holes into him. "Why should I disobey orders and help you?" She didn't answer. Her eyes burned even more now and Dak felt himself give in to her. "Why do you need to go?"

"My father. He's ill. I need to go to him...I can't get there myself." Dak felt his heart being pulled two separate ways; one told him to follow orders, the other told him to help this scared, innocent girl. He shook his head violently as he realized what she was doing to him.

"Draconian," he murmured. The girl stopped dead. She dropped Dak's hand and glared at him, and evil glint to her emerald eyes. "You Draconian bitch! You tried to manipulate my thoughts! DILA--" The last thing Dak saw was Calliean's long black skirts floating out the door before he passed out cold.

****

"Dak? Dak--hello? Are you Ok buddy?" Gatti leaned over his friend, who looked a little green in the face. Dak's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at the ceiling. "What happened? Where did the girl go Dak?" His face was so desolate...there was no emotion there. Gatti involuntarily shivered.

"To go to her father..." Dak's face twisted in pain. His throat was black and blue and a drop of blood trickled down his bare chest. "Can I have my shirt?" Gatti tossed the soft purple undershirt to Dak who carefully slipped it over his head. "My throat..."

"Shhhh, sorry, I shouldn't have let you talk in the first place. That girl...she did a shit load of damage to you friend...your throat is bruised, some of the stuff in there is broken or whatever..." he lowered his voice, meaning to talk only to himself, "just like Migel..." Dak heard him.

"Migel? He was strangled?" Dak asked quietly. Gatti gave him a _'don't go there' _glare, but it was no use. "How did it happen?" The boy asked in a scratchy voice. Gatti looked at the floor, then back at Dak. 

'It wouldn't hurt...he deserves to know why he's here...but, God! Why does it have to be me that tells him?' "Migel _was_ strangled to death." Gatti took a deep, shaky breath. "By a Doppleganger named Zonghi..." he went on with the story. Dak looked appalled when Gatti finished the tale. "Any other questions?" Gatti asked a bit sarcastically. Dak shook his head and turned over on the bed he was lying on to face the wall. Gatti left the boy to himself.

****

Woods skirting Palas, Asturia

Calliean had been traveling north for the past two hours. She wondered if those Ryuugekitai had followed her, or had even started looking for her yet. Though she felt bad about it, the damage she had caused the boy; Dak Gallia, had been critical in her escape. She had needed a diversion, and he had been perfect. She consulted a map, hooked to a length of twine that was tied around her neck and tucked into her blouse. "Hmmm, Where should I go now?" She traced a finger along the long brown line that symbolized the road she had currently been following. "Palas? In Asturia little map? Are you sure?" The wind ruffled the corner of the piece of parchment and Calliean laughed, then clutched her side as a sharp pain shot up her back. "Yes, I suppose we should stop by there. Perhaps they'll have a medic..." 

****

Calliean stood at the gates of Palas, the capital of Asturia, ruled by King Aston; took three steps forward and collapsed to the ground. 


	4. Death for Thought

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia and Calliean Kalleas _are_ my creations and is Copyright ME. If you steal Dak's or Calliean's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic ^___^ ; ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

Chapter Four

****

Death for Thought

Vione, Dilandau's throne room

"HOW THE HELL DID A _GIRL_ GET AWAY FROM YOU _BOY_?!" Dilandau screamed at Dak, who stood attention. He was pissed. He was beyond that even, and Dak was scared. He hadn't realized how strong and cunning the girl was. She had taken advantage of him..."DID YOU HEAR ME? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME!" Dilandau grabbed the collar of Dak's uniform and threw him against the back wall.

"She...she's..." he tried, only to have Dilandau cut him off.

"She's a what Dak?" He asked in a silky sinister voice, that chilled Dak down to the bone. He was trying, but it was hard, his vocal cords had been damaged. Not _badly _but bad enough that it made speaking difficult.

"The girl...she's...a...she's a Draconian sir." Dilandau's face paled and he sank down into his throne.

"Go...get out of here now. All of you." The other Ryuugekitai bowed low and filed out of the room. Chesta and Guimel helped Dak to his feet and led him out as well. "Not another one...not now...DAMN! DAMN IT ALL!"

****

Vione, hallway outside Dilandau's throne room, Dak's quarters

"Dak? Are you allright? Seriously, Dilandau doesn't usually..." Shesta tried.

"I'm fine Shesta." The older boy croaked, and stalked off to his room. The beating from Dilandau had been too much...being a Ryuugekitai didn't seem as great as it once had. He had disobeyed Dilandau, let a _girl_ beat him and to top it off he was a traitor to everyone he had ever known. Life...it wasn't that precious to him as it once was...it was too easily _disposable._ Dak fashioned a noose out of the black silk sheets from his bed. Curse them all. He would die here and now.


	5. The Strange Savior: A Girl of Atlantis?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia and Calliean Kalleas _are_ my creations and is Copyright ME. If you steal Dak's or Calliean's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic ^___^ ; ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

Chapter Five

****

The Strange Savior: A Girl of Atlantis?

A hospital, somewhere in Palas

"Are you quite alright dear?"

"Where am I?"

"I asked you a question."

"Who are you?"

"Please answer me child."

"Why am I here?"

"What is _your _name?"

"I asked you first." The doctor shook his head and sighed. The silver--haired girl was going to be more of a problem than he first expected. He took out a syringe and a small bottle filled with a hazy orange liquid. "What is that? No, go away! I don't need your help!" He was deranged. An insane doctor from Old Zaibach.

"Calm down dear, this is just something to help you answer my questions. Don't you fuss over me, I'm here to help you." Calliean tried to lift herself off the soft bed, but found to her disgust that she was tied down. She struggled fiercely to get out of the bonds at her feet and wrists.

"DAMN YOU! LET ME OUT OF THESE!" She screamed and struggled more. "What the fuck are you up to old man? Let me go! Don't you dare stick me with that thing, I'LL KILL YOU!" The doctor glanced at the screaming, struggling girl with a look of amusement.

"Now, now. Don't get all worked up over this dear. I would just like you to answer my questions. If you do that there will be no need for this," he held up the syringe, now filled with the murky orange truth serum. Instead of the answers the doctor had been hoping for, Calliean spat at him. "That's it. You wasted your chance at repentance, now I must administer the..."

"I WILL NEVER ANSWER YOU, YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO!" Before she knew what was happening, Calliean felt a prickling sensation run down her back to her waist and back up until it got to the bottom of her shoulder blades, then, something happened. Jet black wings erupted from her back, forcing the bonds at her wrists to break as well as at her feet. Calliean was free. She stood up and walked over to the cowering doctor, grabbing his collar and throwing him into the far wall like a rag doll. She then picked up the syringe, and, holding him down, stuck it into the doctor's stomach. "Tell me old man. Who are you?"

***

The Vione, Dak's quarters

"Why should I live? How should I die?" Dak asked himself, slowly contemplating wether to slit his own throat, or hang himself from the ceiling. "I just don't understand...why do people put such a high price on life? Why does it mean so much to us?" He picked up a dagger and absentmindedly put it to his wrist and cut verticly along the vein. "Funny...I'm crying, but I'm not even sad..." he looked down at his wrist. "Oh, I see." He proceded to the other wrist, his armor now covered in blood.

***

Sky, somewhere between Fanelia and Asturia

Calliean's senses had been heightened when her wings had sprouted. The night no longer seemed so dark, and she could hear everything in the woods. 

"Hmmm, I like this. It's so new to me though, I don't know anything about this...but, it seems...almost _natural_ to me." Another tingling sensation rushed up her back, this time so strong that she momentarily lost control and did a nose dive towards the ground. A picture shot through her mind, the boy...Dak, from Zaibach. He was dead, he had hung himself! Soon enough Calliean regained control but the vision still haunted her. "What the hell was that about? I don't even know that boy, he's nothing to me! Why am I envisioning his death now? Oh my God..." the truth dawned on Calliean and she gasped. he was going to commit suicide. She didn't know why, but she did know that because of him she was able to escape Zaibach. "At his expense is more like it Calli." She told herself. "I have to help him. Damnit, and I was hoping for a break for once." She adjusted her wings and glided around, inscribing a large arc in the sky and flew back towards Asturia, back to Zaibach.

Author's note:: No, I'm not done yet. There's more to come soon enough. Please be patient! But in the meantime, what did you think? Did it suck? Was it Ok? Was it so good that I have to write more or you'll stalk me or something? c'mon! tell me! Also...am I writing too many Esca fics? I'm running low on ideas for Gundam fics though...O well, Ja ne! 


	6. Nine Minutes too Late

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ryuu' or anything related to them. Dak Gallia and Calliean Kalleas _are_ my creations and is Copyright ME. If you steal Dak's or Calliean's likeness (and trust me, I WILL find out) I will never let you rest until you remove him from your fic ^___^ ; ok? Good, now--on with the story! ~E-C~

****

Giving credit where credit is due: Since the issue has come up, causing me to pull my hair out in frustration and feel totally moronic. I have to give credit for some 'inspiration' from author Gatti, and I didn't say anything, and I feel horrible that I did that in the first place. So...I credit Gatti for inspiration on my fic and I've got to say I'm sorry. I hope I'm forgiven.

Chapter Six

****

Nine Minutes too Late

Flying, two miles from the Vione

Calliean flew as fast as she possibly could. The giant clock tower from Palas rang midnight. To the normal ear it was inaudible, but Calliean heard it clear as day. 'Am I gonna make it?'

Vione, Dak's quarters

"This is it." He sealed the envelope with the letter that told about his life. "They will find me, hanged in my own room, by my own hands and Shesta will cry and Gatti will pretend to be strong, but he will go to his own room, and cry until he falls asleep. Guimel will do the same, Dalet will brush it off, but will be scarred for the rest of his life. And...Dilandau...he will be shaken beyond belief because I will be the second soldier he's lost in the past month." Dak fixed the noose, made sure it would hold his weight, and then placed the chair beneath it. "Goodbye everyone. I am sorry for the grief I've caused in my life here..."

Flying, less than a mile from the Vione

"Hold on Dak, I'm almost there!" The silvery--haired girl cried out. She was less than a mile from the Vione, and could just see the mouth of the cavern that it floated in.

Vione, Dak's quarters

"This is it." Dak climbed up onto the chair and tightened the noose around his already raw throat, crying out as the material rubbed on the tender skin. "Please, forgive me..." he kicked aside the chair. When his eyes finally shut, the loud chimes in the kitchen signaled midnight.

****

"Dak!" Calliean cried out as she crashed through the window of his room in a not--so graceful landing. She tumbled head over heels until she hit the wall, then looked up and saw the silver and blue--haired boy hanging from the ceiling. She was too late. Nine minutes too late to save him. "No...thi...this can't be..." suddenly, the door of the room burst open and Gatti and Shesta stood in the pale light of a single candle.

"Wha? YOU! Why are you here? Trying to finish him off are you!?" Gatti yelled.

"P...please, listen to me! It's not my fault, I swear...I...I only wanted to help...but..." Calliean bent over sobbing uncontrollably. "I was too late..."

"What? What do you mean too late!? He...he can't be...no..." Shesta shuddered, and then fell to the ground beside Calliean sobbing. "No, not again, not now!"

Author's note: You like? Yeah, it's slightly sad, I know. But I'll tell ya, I'm not done yet! There's more to come so hold on! And, as always, review, review, review!


End file.
